


【铁虫】《欲望青鸟》

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *青鸟铁×人类虫*有ooc*毁童话





	【铁虫】《欲望青鸟》

“在森林的最深处，有一种漂亮的时候青鸟，拿到了他们的羽毛，可以获得幸福。”

 

“妈妈！” Peter又一次在睡梦中梦到了那个场景，他和哥哥躺在妈妈的腿上，妈妈温暖的手抚摸着他与哥哥的头发，昏黄的烛光照亮女人的半边脸，漂亮的女人闭着眼睛，嘴角却是上扬的，声音温柔的讲着青鸟的故事。

 

Peter喘了几口调整好了气息，他掀开被子走下床，屋子里炭盆里的煤炭已经烧没了，他下了床，捡了几块煤炭和劈好的柴火一起放进炭盆里，他掀开布帘，来到了哥哥的卧室，从母亲辞世后，他和哥哥相依为命在这个木屋里生活，虽然在这里不远处，有温柔的May婶婶和Ben叔，他们夫妻想要把两个可怜的孩子接回城市，可他和哥哥拒绝了，他们想守着爸爸和妈妈留下的遗产，这栋木屋， 哥哥也在母亲辞世后生了大病，一连许久曾经阳光活泼的哥哥脸色苍白的卧床不起。

 

哥哥的药费无疑是给May和Ben多了一笔生活负担，寄人篱下的孩子总是会那么的不好意思，即使May和Ben把他们视为己出，Peter还是会在森林里采摘草药送到药铺，希望药铺老板能少收May一点钱，她总是很担心哥哥的病情，所以她从不在给哥哥的用药上吝啬一丝一毫。

 

Peter煮了一锅米粥，趁着米粥还没有凉盛了一碗，他撩起了布帘，扶起哥哥，哥哥泛白的嘴唇扯出一个无力的笑容，生病折磨的他喉咙动一下都很艰难，但他仍然着对弟弟的细心照顾表示感谢：“辛苦你了Peter，谢谢。”

 

“还有什么谢不谢的，我们要互相扶持着活下去。”Peter舀了一勺米粥，放在嘴边吹凉，送到哥哥嘴边。

 

哥哥喝完最后一口米粥，Peter洗干净了那一只碗，那双被冰冷的水冲的那双白嫩的手变得通红，他十分讨厌冬天，只有凉水的木屋冬天做起什么来都很不方便，他的手在衣服上蹭干了水，他背上了他的竹筐出了门，推开门后的世界是雪白的，前不久的圣诞节下了很大的雪，Peter在晚饭后趴在窗台上看着外面，深蓝色的夜空中划过一片片雪花，因为下雪的缘故，他又很喜欢冬天，他想出去看看这美丽的雪白世界，但他不能，因为屋子里刚好烧的很暖，如果这时候让冷气灌进来，哥哥会咳嗽的。

 

他踩在雪上发出吱扭声，这声音逗笑了他，迈着轻快的步子朝森林深处走着，下了雪唯一不好的，就是草药全厚厚的大雪覆盖起来了，他找了很久也只找到了几株草药，这让他不得不向森林更深的地方走着，却在此时刮起了大风，原本飘着小雪的天空骤然突变，暴风雪突然来袭了！

 

Peter拼命的向回跑，风雪太大了，Peter并不能找到正确的方向，他跌倒在纷飞的大学中，慢慢的站起身，虽然拍干净了斗篷上的雪，但这让他的手冻的失去了知觉，他在风雪中迷茫的走着，不知道走了多久，冰凉的雪花让他的头发打了霜，盖住头发的斗篷也披上了雪，手和脸蛋更是被冻的通红，他依然没有放弃，走在风雪中，他越走离家越远，他迷路了，而等暴风雪的情况变好后，Peter已经到了森林的中心。

 

“还好是暴风雪，这要是暴风雨我怕是连路都走不动了....”Peter抓紧他的斗篷，风雪渐弱，太阳也从密布的云层中出来了，照在雪白的森林里，比起下雪时，Peter更讨厌太阳出来，因为那时候会比下雪时更冷。

 

他拽紧他的披风，他不知道自己在哪里，他只能凭着感觉走，他不知道走了多久，他感觉他的靴子已经湿了，连带着他的袜子湿哒哒的包裹着他的脚，没有知觉的脚趾让他感觉更冷了些，他寻找着回去的路，就在此时，他听到了一阵清脆的鸟鸣，与平常听到烦人的麻雀不同，这是他没有听到过的。

 

暴雪后怎么会有鸟？他带着疑问，朝着鸟鸣的方向走过去，等他看到时，才想起妈妈的故事，森林深处的青鸟，此刻就在他的面前，一片空地的上空，两三只有着青灰色羽毛的鸟拖着漂亮的鸟尾在盘旋飞着，那里坐了一个漂亮的人，他仰头看着盘旋的青鸟们，伸出带着镣铐的手，一只青鸟便乖乖的落在了他的手指上，男人很快注意到了Peter，他漂亮的双眼没有丝毫神采，就像一具空壳，却吸引着Peter靠近，他这才知道，青鸟是人，而不是鸟。

 

“迷路人，你有什么愿望吗？”青鸟问他。

 

Peter从痴迷中醒悟过来时，他们正面对面隔了一段距离的站着，他看着面前的青鸟低下了头他揪着衣角，扭捏了很久，才说：“青鸟先生，我的哥哥生病了，很严重的病，如果可以请你救救他，我愿意付出了我的一切。”

 

Peter抬起头，对上那双没有丝毫神采的蜜糖色眼睛，青鸟挥了挥手，停留在手指上的青鸟变身成了一簇松散的鸟羽，青灰色的鸟羽在阳光下散发着光芒，他递给Peter，勾起了嘴角说：“以神明之名，愿你幸福。”

 

Peter看着青鸟，他勾起了嘴角，却不是笑的模样，只是勾起了嘴角而已，他接过鸟羽，他翻转着鸟羽看了很久，他握着那根轻盈的羽毛，拉下斗篷的帽子，棕色的卷发照耀在阳光下，他从衬衫里拉出自己挂在脖子上的项链，是用白银打的一根羽毛，这是妈妈留给他的，再穷他不曾想过要拿去当掉它，却在此刻，他摘下项链递给青鸟，他看着青鸟，带着小孩子的倔强说：“青鸟，这个给你，我还会再回来的，我们下次不许愿了，我来陪你聊聊天好吗？我叫Peter，Peter Parker，你有名字吗？”

 

青鸟看着他递来的项链，愣愣的接了过去，无神的眼睛里像是有了点光，他看着Peter慢慢的说：“Tony Stark。”

 

等Peter回过神的时候，面前根本没有什么青鸟和树林，他站在他和哥哥的木屋门口，如果不是手里握着的青色羽毛告诉他，他刚刚遇到了全世界最漂亮的青鸟，他都感觉那是一个因为严寒而出现的幻觉而已，他隐约记得美丽的青鸟叫Tony。

 

“Tony...”Peter小声呢喃着他的名字不禁傻笑起来，他拿着羽毛向屋子里走，他放下箩筐走进哥哥的卧室，此刻的哥哥睡的安详，他照例做了晚餐好晚餐叫醒哥哥，等晚餐后他收拾好一切，又趴在窗户上看着外面的世界，飘着雪的蓝黑色夜空，他仿佛还能看见在雪里站着的青鸟先生，仿佛也在愣愣的看着他，他轻声喊：“Tony...”

 

窗外空无一物，他想他这是迷恋上了那只漂亮的青鸟，青鸟带走了他的项链，也偷走了他的心。

 

第二天清晨，哥哥叫醒了他，他看着面色红润的哥哥，他伸着懒腰，抱怨着一个多月的卧床生活，他不觉得这是个巧合，他自认为这是青鸟送给他的幸福，哥哥的康复让他十分开心，他们去拜访了May和Ben，哥哥的康复让他们十分惊讶，一家人都沉浸在快乐中，Peter对May说了他遇到的青鸟，May却满脸疑问，她只相信，那是个童话，而只有Peter知道青鸟的存在。

 

哥哥康复的事情过了很久很久，久到哥哥已经成家，Peter已经成年，他们的小木屋里只有他一个人居住了，他多次返回丛林，却从未再见到过Tony，日落西山时，Peter躺在山坡上，他看着烧成橘红的天，一只青鸟振翅飞过天际，他望着消失在天空中的鸟儿，没有丝毫犹豫的从山坡上站起身跑进森林里，他掏出在马甲里的青色羽毛，他跑的飞快，他找到了Tony，他正站在那里，脖子上带着他送的项链，手上依然带着沉重的镣铐，他笑着大叫：“Tony！”然后跑到Tony的面前，“谢谢您，我的哥哥在您的庇佑下获得了康复，谢谢。”

 

Peter把羽毛还给了Tony，在此时，羽毛在摊开手的瞬间消失了，Peter看着消失的羽毛，又看着Tony，他抓了抓空气，尴尬的收回了手，他发现了Tony的变化，这次的Tony，他在笑，而不是仅仅皮肉勾起了嘴角那么简单，他连眼睛里都是笑意，空洞的无神的双眼此刻却生动起来，Peter愣愣的看着他，小声喃喃的叫着他的名字：“...Tony”

 

漂亮的青鸟看着他痴痴的表情，他抬起双手却没有叮当响的手铐，捧上Peter的面庞，他说：“是你救了我，你解除了青鸟的诅咒。”

 

Peter看着他睁大了眼睛，他连忙挣脱Tony的双手支支吾吾的问：“那...那我...那晚看到的...”  
“是我”Tony干脆利落的说，“幸福的诅咒，获得爱情的青鸟可以获得自由的权利。”他亲吻了Peter的额头，Tony讲了很多青鸟的故事，青鸟幸福背后的陷阱，一味索取的人会被欲望反噬，青鸟既是幸福，也是欲望的化身。

 

Peter看着Tony呆呆的问：“那...为什么恰巧又是我？”

 

Tony这次捧起他的脸，再也没有迟疑什么，他毫不犹豫的吻上了Peter的唇，他舔舐着冰凉的唇瓣，他不舍的离开唇瓣，看着Peter的眼睛说：“因为你没有欲望，也因为是你，只有你。”

 

“不...”Peter看着Tony，他摇了摇头说：“不...我有，我...”

 

他怯怯的看着Tony，又低下了头，他抬起了头鼓足了全部的勇气喊出了他想要说的话：“不！我想要你！从很多年前就想要了...我的青鸟，我的Tony....”

 

“如你所愿。”

 

他们靠在树上亲吻，一个吻勾起的欲望，他们抚摸着彼此的身体，尽管隔着布料，手掌拂过的地方都是一路纵火的安慰。  
Peter就像个雏鸟一般，他什么都不懂，任由Tony在他身上肆意开发，Tony解开马甲的两颗扣子，扯开立领衬衣，手从侧腰摸到后背，他放过被吮吸到红肿的唇，他轻轻的咬上Peter的脖颈，酥麻感让他扬起了头，两三句呻吟和破碎的话一同出口：“嗯...痒...啊！”  
“宝贝，你还真是个敏感的尤物。”Tony在他的锁骨处留下了一个暧昧的粉色印记，Peter大叫出声，他双手环住了Tony的脖颈，Tony埋头在Peter的脖颈处，双手不断抚摸着Peter的腰，Peter发出细小的呻吟声，酥麻感传遍全身，如果不是腰上托着他的手，他就要倒在地上了，Tony撩起Peter的衬衫马甲，粉嫩的乳珠早已因为衣物摩擦而挺立起来，他含住左边的乳珠，灵巧的舌尖舔弄着乳晕，他用牙齿轻咬着乳珠，就像一个还没断奶的孩子。  
左胸传来的巨大刺激让Peter惊叫起来，在两只小手无力的在Tony后背划着，呻吟配合着断断续续的语句，他说：“嗯...别...啊！别咬了...嗯...”刺激一股脑涌上了的大脑，双腿一软两个人滚到了地上，Peter小声的抱怨起来：“明明....啊...只是...嗯~..只青鸟...却像个....啊...慢点...”  
“却像个什么？嗯？”Tony压在Peter身上，解开自己繁杂的服装，他第一次那么讨厌这套衣服，Peter喘息喊出了没说完的话：“却像个流连花丛的老流氓！....嗯！”  
Tony解开了自己的衣服，听了Peter的话开始扯弄着Peter的裤子，他一把扯掉Peter的裤子，上身衣衫大开，下身一丝不挂，脚上还套着一双袜子，要有多诱人就有多诱人的孩子，Tony抬起Peter的一条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，他一边安慰着小Peter一边又在向Peter的后穴探索，嘴上还不忘回答Peter的问题：“我们可是欲望青鸟，情欲之爱我再了解不过了。”  
后穴被手指慢慢打开，青鸟用魔法变出来的膏药让干涩的甬道变得湿润了些，但一根手指还是很艰难的插入，Peter长长的喘了一声，前后带来的刺激让他有点有点晕乎，Tony不断用吻安慰着他，对后穴的开发也没有停止，手指不断的添加抽插添加抽插着，等Peter在Tony手里尖叫着射在了Tony手里，初尝人事的少年面红耳赤的娇喘着气，他眯着眼睛，红润的嘴唇一张一合发出甜腻的呻吟，他从未感受过这样的快感，就像登入云端一般的快感。  
四根手指在后穴能够自由进出，Tony解开腰带看着Peter，Peter此刻正眯着眼睛，双臂搭在胸前看着Tony，仿佛是在发出盛情邀请一般，Tony扶着自己的肉棒慢慢的进入后穴，Peter开始的时候还能咬住下嘴唇，闭紧双眼，但等到整根插入时他惊叫一声，Tony俯下身，温柔的吻着Peter的眼角到鼻尖再到唇角在吻住Peter红肿的唇。  
“我会轻点...好吗？”Tony附身看着Peter的脸，Peter睁开眼睛，手软软的搭在Tony的肩膀上，声音软软的说：“请您不要怜惜的...享用我。”  
Peter的脸颊不知道是因为情欲还是因为那句话，他的脸颊粉扑扑的，眼神里透露着满满的坚定，Tony的手握住Peter的腰开始慢慢的在穴里抽插起来，Peter呜咽一声收缩着后穴，Tony用手抚摸着Peter来安慰他，大手像是揉着两个面团，蹂躏着两瓣臀肉，后背因为抽插而与地面摩擦，不少地方已经红肿起来，Tony皱着眉讲Peter拉了起来，全身力量倚在Tony怀里，阴茎也因为这个体位而进的更深，Peter随着抽插的节奏呻吟着：“嗯...啊啊！太...哼...嗯...奇怪嗯...！”  
Tony吻去Peter眼角的泪水，声音沙哑的告诉他：“这就是情爱的快感宝贝...呼...你可真是要了我命...放松点宝贝，把你交给我。”Peter在他怀里点着头，一时间快感掩盖了痛他低声呻吟着，Tony也在后穴里抽插的速度加快了一些。  
“你准备好了吗，要来了我的甜心...呼”Tony使劲耸动着腰，在Peter的后穴抽插，快感刺激的男孩叫不出声，身前的小玉茎甩动拍打着小腹，满面都是泪水，Tony吻掉随着面庞滑落的最后一滴泪水，射在了Peter后穴的深处。  
他们保持着姿势相拥在草丛里很久，等Tony想要叫醒Peter时，Peter已经睡着了，他拉了拉Peter的衣服，把人抱了起来，最后一次使用了青鸟的魔法，让他们回到树屋。

 

所谓爱情诅咒，全是Tony编造的借口，那手铐拿掉的刹那，他的灵力只能支撑他很短暂的时光，他带着那副手铐过了千百年，他目睹了人世百态，却在遇到Peter的时候，遇见了美好，他自甘放弃长生不老的神力，他只想做个幸福的人，陪着他的幸福青鸟，走过一生。

 

第二天清晨Peter在木屋中醒来，阳光洒在他的脸上，他没有感觉到丝毫的粘腻感，如果不是身上的吻痕，他甚至要怀疑他是不是做了个狂野春梦？他裹上衬衫来到厨房，正在烹调早餐Tony发现了他，问道：“早餐吃煎蛋和吐司面包还有燕麦粥可以吗？我亲爱的夫人。”  
“谁是你夫人！！”Peter的脸瞬间红了起来，他开始思考这是不是真的青鸟，怎么是这副不正经的模样，早餐被端上桌，而Peter也Tony抱到了桌边，他用手刮了下Peter的鼻子，附在他耳边轻轻的说：“当然是你啊我的Pete，昨晚可是吃了我不少呢，会不会怀上个又白又胖的小子？”  
Peter只能笑着打开Tony，红着脸大喊一句：“你耍流氓！”

 

丛林里再也没有了青鸟，只是森林边的树屋里，多了个帅气的男主人。

 

-END


End file.
